The Real Face of Darkness
by Andre
Summary: In the far future no longer does the word yeerk mean alien it means a punishment so horrible words cannot explain it


****

Authors notes- I should be working on my other story but my muse decided that I should start something else so here it is. This story is set in the far future (400 years from now) where humanity dominates a huge empire. It is run by a mysterious group who eradicates individual freedoms. Now we start off with Jon Hamilton and a mystery character. And don't worry all kinds of people from the Animorph universe are gonna show up. Now without further a due I give you The Real Face of Darkness.

The Club music blared as I, Jon Hamilton walked through the crowded club. Laser lights, strobe lights anything to up the mood was here. You could feel the electricity in the air as people indulged in primal instincts. 

It was quite a motley collection of people here, there was your regulars making it look like they were born in a club and then you had your college kids taking enough narcotics kill a fuckin elephant. You also had your losers, lonely sons of bitches trying to get laid so they didn't die virgins. Finally you had the criminals. The lifeblood of the underground club scene. They kept the music going and the drugs flowin'. 

You see back in days before the H.S. it was easy to be a criminal. The old government that was once so powerful was now so corrupt, that crime was like a part of life. Well that's how it was back then that is. Before us criminals could even register it, a new order came to power. They ushered in an era of morality and mercilessness. Even simple crimes like stealing a bag of potato chips were enough for 10 years in jail. Felonies were automatic death penalties and anything above that was completely brutal. They brought back a relic from past…. yeerks.

That was the punishment for serious offenders. You got to be a controller with not just any old yeerk but a specially engineered one designed to be as brutal as possible. These punishments scared most bad boys away. All that was left was the gritty, grimy core of the underworld the toughest, best, and most resourceful criminals around. We created a counter culture that worshiped us. We were gods of the street. 

Let me give you my job description. I get and move people's **things, **special things and I'm the best in the biz. You see I was making a delivery of E3 to this club. Fun little drug E3 makes a rave double the fun. I knew the club owner Billy Gongran. He was a skittish asshole so I took some backup, my 550 Scorpion Energy Pistol or Scorp for short. I still hadn't filled my monthly quota and my employer was getting angry, this deal had to go through. I took a few deep breaths trying to relax like I always did and went in.

"Ah Jonny so nice to to se ya!" welcomed Billy. He had no body guards with him as always. "Nice to see you to Billy," I replied. Billy is a strange character. He's a short impy looking person with a large scar that runs down his face. He got shaggy brown hair and little weasel eyes that dart all around. As you can imagine not a very pleasant sight to look at. 

Billy walked over to a table and sat down. "Jonny pull up a chair lets talk. It's been so long" Chatty son of a bitch to. "No Billy. It works like this, I give you the E and you give me the money and then I go bye bye. Got it Bill?" "Well I guess so," He had a worried look on his face, I started to panic but then I stopped myself, Billy was always like this. So I did the polite thing to do, I pulled out my Scorp and clearly went over the transaction. 

"Okay, okay I get the point Jon. Here's your money," said Gongran. Bill handed me the suitcase and I was outta there. Normally I would have stayed and got a little ass but I still felt like this deal was weird. 

I was walking down the street when I noticed it. How I felt like I was being followed I had nothing to go by but my own paranoia but on the streets you learn to trust your paranoia. I tried to lose them as best as I could and eventually I had. So with that escapade over with I walked into my employers office. No one knows his real name he's just the employer. 

The place was an old abandoned warehouse used to make lasers 200 years ago. It has an eerie feel to it, I guess that's why the employer likes it. Anyway I walked up to the com link and punched in the access code. "What do ya want?" said an old gnarled voice. "I got the payment boss I'm delivering your share," I answered. "Right come on up,"

I got in an elevator and began my ascent. I still had that feeling of impending destruction with me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wished I could but it escaped me.

"Ding!" I reached the floor and entered the room. What I saw would change my life forever. There in front of me stood 20 armed H.S. feds. One was holding a gun to the bosses head. "Sorry I couldn't warn ya Jonny but this asshole had me a bit tied up," said boss and he pointed at the agent holding a laser to his head. One of the agents stepped forward and said "The prosecutors are gonna have a field day with you Hamilton,"

*******

Voices! Voices everywhere! Where am I? I thought I was home? This was strange. The monsters were coming they're gonna get me! It's to cold, very very cold. I don't like this one bit. 

What's that? Is that you love? The image then melted away. I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly light came all around me and filled every part of my soul. Everything was just so bright! Slowly memories began to flood into me. Memories of love, hate, fighting, sleeping you name it. This experience was getting weirder and weirder. I then saw a face, a blurry face slowly come into focus and then everything went black. 

A few days later I woke up. I felt the life rushing through me and I finally came to the realization of what had happened. It had been a long time to wait though. A man with the face I saw came in and just said one phrase. "How's life Rachel"

****

Now remember review!


End file.
